


Dizzy

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Multiple Orgasms, Over stimulation, Sex Toys, Squirting, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 14:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s that?” Louis asks. </p><p>Harry’s grin is big as she opens the box in her hand. “Sex toys,” she says with an air of one talking about the weather. Or the fact that the Queen is on their postage stamp: “<i>oh, yes, been there for centuries</i>”. Only Harry Styles could bloody talk about sex toys with such nonchalance that it actually makes Louis rather pleased. It’s taken her years to wear Harry down about things like sex toys. All for Harry’s benefit, of course, and if Louis happens to reap some of the rewards, well, then so be it. Louis is nothing if not selfless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on my tumblr prompted me with: "Hi :) would you mind writing a prompt where Louis gets Harry to cum just from a g-spot massage? Maybe with over stimulation too?" and I complied.

The doorbell sounds and Harry calls out that she’ll get it before Louis even has a second to register what is going on. Harry passes her in a flurry of long, curly hair and a plaid shirt flying behind her as she skids to stop in front of the door. Louis rolls her eyes fondly and turns back to the FIFA game she’s playing on her PS4. She’s about to score another goal when the couch next to her dips and Harry’s perfume fills her senses. Of _course_ Harry would be the one of them to actually wear the One Direction perfume. She’s nothing if not predictable like that. Louis has to admit, though, that it smells particularly good on Harry. Okay, everything smells good on Harry in Louis’ mind but Harry is the very definition of what that perfume actually is. It suits her more than it’s ever suited Louis. She’s not bitter about that. Not really. She’d prefer to wear Chanel or Gucci or something sophisticated. And when Harry isn’t around for a few days at a time, Louis absolutely doesn’t spray some of the perfume around to imagine that she’s there. Not at all… Okay, she totally does.

An excited squeal breaks Louis’ concentration completely and she hits the pause button on the control her hands before giving Harry her undivided attention. Just like every other minute of the day.

“What’s that?” Louis asks. 

Harry’s grin is big as she opens the box in her hand. “Sex toys,” she says with an air of one talking about the weather. Or the fact that the Queen is on their postage stamp: “ _oh, yes, been there for centuries_ ”. Only Harry Styles could bloody talk about sex toys with such nonchalance that it actually makes Louis rather pleased. It’s taken her years to wear Harry down about things like sex toys. All for Harry’s benefit, of course, and if Louis happens to reap some of the rewards, well, then so be it. Louis is nothing if not selfless.

A breathy sigh escapes Harry’s lips as she plucks one particular package out of the box. “Yes!” she exclaims and, wow, Louis had only ever heard _that_ particular noise when she was three fingers deep inside of Harry. 

Harry stands up and leaves the box on the couch, filled with god only knows what else, and she hastily unwraps the package in front of her to reveal a lavender purple coloured sex toy. Louis squints at it. She isn’t exactly _sure_ what that is but she kind of hopes that she’s going to find out otherwise this is going to be some very boring sex for them. 

“Well?” Louis prompts. “What is it?”

“G spot vibrator,” Harry replies simply. She throws the rubbish from the wrapping into the box still sitting on the couch and she fiddles with the bottom to open it for where the batteries sit. She rummages around inside of the box and a moment later, comes up with a small package of two plastic wrapped batteries. She fits the batteries into the device easily enough and turns the base and it starts vibrating in her hand, the noise filling the otherwise silent room.

Harry starts to leave the room and Louis gapes. “Is this a solo toy or something we can both have fun with?” she asks.

Harry pauses. “I guess it can be something for both of us,” she says. “I’m going to see if I can squirt though, so I don’t know if you want to be there for that?”

Louis’ mouth goes dry and she lets out a sound that probably sounds utterly ridiculous but she’s too turned on to care. “This is a sharing toy, definitely.” 

Harry grins at her and looks at the toy in her hands. “I’ve been reading up on it a lot lately and I think I can do it,” she continues and Louis blinks, trying to take in everything Harry is saying but finding it hard to get her mind to cooperate. “I think I could do it and I want to try. I read that massaging the g spot is the best way to get results, so that’s why I got this particular one. Plus, it’s purple! I can’t go wrong, can I?”

“N-no, I guess not,” Louis stutters. 

Harry beams at her and leaves the room. It takes Louis a moment to compose herself before she can move. She shuts off the TV and the PS4 and tries to calmly walk up the stairs to their bedroom. It doesn’t last long. She’s hurrying up the steps as fast as she can, taking off her clothes as she goes. She gets caught with her jeans around her ankles and trying to unhook her bra at the same time and stumbles into their bedroom like that. She shoves off the offending articles of clothing, leaving them on the floor in her wake and she hastily shoves down her knickers as well, kicking them off to the side. 

The bedroom is strangely empty when Louis looks around and she frowns. Well, this wasn’t the plan at all. 

“Harry?” she calls out. 

“Coming,” Harry replies. “Hopefully more than once.”

Louis rolls her eyes fondly and Harry enters the bedroom a moment later, carrying two white, fluffy bath towels with her. She spreads them out on the bed and sets the vibrator on top. It stands out against the stark white of the sheets but it’s so very inviting. Louis is half tempted to pick the toy up and just please herself while Harry potters around getting ready. She climbs up on her towel free side of the bed and picks the toy up. She switches it on and feels it buzz to life in her hand.

The scent of vanilla suddenly fills Louis’ senses and she looks up to see Harry lighting candles. She’s lighting bloody _candles_. To have sex with herself. Well, Louis is there now but she has no reservations that this is exactly what Harry would’ve done if she was alone. It’s such a Harry move. She spends her millions on sex toys and vanilla scented candles. (Are they sex candles? That would make more sense.) Louis is in love with a weirdo.

“Stop lighting those bloody things and get over here,” Louis says. “I want to make you orgasm already.”

“Wow, Lou,” Harry deadpans. “You really know how to woo a girl.”

“I don’t need to woo you, we’ve been together forever now, I just want orgasms,” Louis replies with a shrug of her shoulder. Harry huffs out a breath and turns back to her candles, lighting the last one.

Harry shimmies out of her skin tight jeans with far more finesse than Louis has ever been able to master and the moment she’s naked, she climbs up onto the bed next to Louis.

“So,” Louis starts. “Do we just get straight to it or what?”

“Kiss me first, you fool,” Harry mumbles and she’s leaning close. Okay, Louis can totally do this. She is a kissing master. She’s made Harry’s knees tremble before just from kissing her. She plans to do that again. 

She winds an arm around Harry’s middle and holds her close as they kiss. She nips on Harry’s bottom lip and Harry lets out a happy sigh, pushing into Louis a little more. They shift together so they’re lying down on their sides kissing and of course, Louis is the one who has the silicone sex toy underneath her when she settles on the bed. She breaks the kiss and yanks it out from underneath her. Harry laughs and takes it from her, putting it on the top of her bedside drawers. 

“C’mere,” Harry says. She pulls Louis close and kisses her slowly, her tongue moving against Louis’ own in a very pleasing manner. So Louis has also been subjected to trembling knees when Harry kisses her. It’s a trait they both share. 

Louis runs her free hand down Harry’s side and over her thigh, gently lifting Harry’s leg so it rests over her own hip. Harry moves easily and presses in closer to Louis as they kiss. Louis guides Harry so she’s on her back and she settles over her, kissing her all the while. 

“Okay,” Louis starts, “the candles can stay.”

Harry beams at her and Louis nips at Harry’s jaw in response. She sits back and traces a finger over one of Harry’s perky nipples and then dips her head, taking it into her mouth. Harry arches up into her touch, her hand immediately coming to the back of Louis’ head, holding her in place. Louis works the nipple until it is hard in her mouth. She grazes her teeth over it as she pulls off and Harry hisses. Louis repeats the actions on the other nipple, sucking on it and flicking at it with her tongue. She’s always loved Harry’s sensitive nipples. It’s been a great spot for Louis to start on to get Harry wet pretty quickly in the past and Louis happily takes full advantage of that when she wants to hear Harry moan.

True to form, Harry’s moans fill the room and she squeezes her legs around Louis’ hips. Louis kisses her way back up Harry’s chest and she fixes her mouth on a spot on Harry’s neck that she often favours. Harry whines and Louis smirks to herself. She slips a hand between them and groans loudly when she feels just how wet Harry is already. This is going to be a lot of fun, she thinks. 

“Do you want me to go down on you first or do you just want to use the toy?” Louis asks as she pulls away from Harry’s neck.

Harry’s lips are shiny, red and have teeth marks in them from where she’s been biting them already. It makes Louis want to kiss her. So instead of waiting for Harry’s response, she dips her head and kisses Harry hotly. Harry moans into the kiss, her hand fisting in the back of Louis’ hair again, her fingers tangling in the strands. Louis can’t help herself. She slips two fingers easily into Harry and crooks them. Harry bucks down on her fingers and breaks the kiss.

“Toy,” she says. “Please.”

Louis nods and reaches for the toy. She fiddles with the base to turn the vibrations on and she runs it over Harry’s nipples to start with. Harry’s body arches into the touch immediately and seeing her like this makes Louis a little dizzy. She licks her lips and trails the vibrating toy down Harry’s torso, around her belly button and over her pubic mound. She presses it against Harry’s clit ever so lightly and Harry immediately bucks down into it, her clit obviously wanting more attention. 

Unable to help herself, Louis dips her head and licks over Harry’s clit. Harry bucks down onto her mouth and whines loudly. It’s like music to Louis’ ears. If she could create an album just of the noises Harry makes during sex, she would. And it would probably go platinum before the end of the day that’s how amazing it is. 

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry says breathily. 

Reluctantly, Louis pulls back and takes the still vibrating toy and presses it against Harry’s opening. She can see Harry clenching around nothing, trying to get the toy inside of her, and all Louis wants is to put her tongue in place of the toy but she resists. 

Louis slowly pushes the toy inside of Harry and Harry makes a noise between a contented sigh and a moan and it turns Louis on more than she thought it would. She wriggles the toy inside of Harry until Harry gasps, her eyes snapping open. She licks her lips and nods at Louis, their gazes locking.

“There,” she says, “that’s definitely my g spot.”

“I know, babe,” Louis replies. She’s found that spot _plenty_ of times before with her fingers but she has to admit, this vibrator is probably much better suited to this g spot massage or aiding in squirting or whatever it is that Harry actually hopes to accomplish from this. 

Harry moans again and the sound goes straight through Louis. She’s beyond turned on. She mostly just wants to fuck Harry until they both orgasm and then sleep for a hundred years but Harry wants this and Louis isn’t one to deny Harry what she wants. 

She’s beautifully flushed like this, spread out on their bed, even with the towels underneath her. Louis can’t get over how gorgeous Harry is. 

Harry grips at the upper arm of the arm that’s holding Louis up and she digs her fingers in tightly. Louis can feel Harry moving underneath her as she works the vibrator on Harry’s g spot, massaging it with the toy. Harry’s breath hitches and she screws her eyes shut in pleasure. Louis leans over and kisses her, nipping on Harry’s bottom lip. 

Louis shifts to Harry’s side for a better angle and she pushes Harry’s left thigh up so it’s closer to her body, working the toy inside of her all the while. She changes angle slightly and Harry lets out a long groan that goes straight through Louis.

“So close,” she mumbles, turning her head to face Louis a little better. Louis dips her head to kiss Harry again.

“Can I watch?” she asks.

Harry nods and Louis sits up a little better. She can see Harry clenching around the toy and it’s a sight that Louis would love burned into her mind forever. She rubs her thumb over Harry’s clit a few times and before she knows it, Harry is inhaling sharply as she orgasms, her body arching and twitching in ways that Louis hasn’t really seen before. How the hell they hadn’t tried this before is beyond Louis. 

“I didn’t squirt, did I?” Harry asks, a sad tinge to her voice. 

“No, but you’re pretty wet,” Louis replies, taking the toy out from Harry’s body. Harry pouts and Louis looks down at her. “I say we keep going.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks and Louis nods.

“Yeah,” she agrees. “Maybe I just need to keep working your g spot and it’ll happen. Over stimulation could help?”

Harry nods. “Alright,” she says. “Put it back in me.”

Louis complies and slowly pushes the still vibrating toy back inside of Harry. Harry hisses through her teeth and slides up the bed a little, probably trying to get away from the buzzing on her already sensitive g spot but Louis isn’t going to give up. She pushes back on the spot and rubs the weird little head of the toy over Harry’s g spot until Harry is whimpering underneath her. Harry’s hands clench at the sheets, her breath falling in short, sharp pants. Louis dips her head to kiss Harry’s bent knee and Harry opens her eyes, locking her gaze with Louis.

“This feels weird,” Harry comments and Louis cocks her head to the side.

“How so?” she asks.

“There’s this pressure…” Harry says slowly and she suddenly gasps for breath and _wow_. Louis has never witnessed anyone actually squirting before and this is kind of hot. Harry’s body twitches as the fluid gushes out of her, dripping down onto the towel underneath her. Louis removes the toy and switches it off, absently hoping that it’s a waterproof one that Harry had bought. 

Louis watches as Harry’s vaginal muscles contract and the liquid stops spilling between her legs. 

“I can go again,” Harry says breathily and Louis looks up at her, eyes wide. 

“Really?” she asks, unsure. 

“Yes,” Harry whines and Louis hesitantly puts the vibrator back inside of Harry. She hums happily and Louis turns it back on. Harry must be dizzy with over sensitivity at the moment but she clearly doesn’t care. Louis has often pushed Harry to the point of more orgasms than is probably healthy but Harry has loved it every single time. 

She switches the vibrator back on and Harry’s legs automatically try to clamp down around it. Louis pushes her legs apart and works the vibrator inside of Harry, immediately finding her g spot again. Harry lets out a noise and before Louis has even registered what is going on, Harry is squirting again, coating Louis’ hand with the clear fluid. Harry pants heavily, her hair sticking to her face with sweat and Louis wants to capture this moment forever. 

She leans over Harry instead, kissing her and Harry tangles both of her hands in Louis’ hair. She’s shaking underneath Louis, her entire body trembling and it’s only then that Louis realises that the vibrator is still inside of Harry.

“No, not yet,” Harry whines and Louis shoots her a dubious look. “One more, please,” she asks softly, biting her lip. She gives Louis a look of pure innocence that has Louis’ clit throbbing hard between her legs.

“Fuck,” she hisses and moves her hand between Harry’s legs again. Harry lets out a happy noise that soon turns into a moan as Louis rubs the toy over Harry’s g spot again. It doesn’t take her long to come again, squirting over Louis’ hand where it works the toy inside of Harry. 

Harry clamps around the toy, trying to keep it inside of her as she rides out her orgasm. Louis presses another kiss to the inside of Harry’s knee and slowly removes the toy from inside of her. Harry hisses and closes her legs the moment the toy has been removed and she curls onto her side, her body still trembling from the aftershocks. 

Louis licks her lips and gently removes the towels, wiping up all of the fluid off both her and Harry’s bodies before taking the towels back to the bathroom. 

There is a blissed out look on Harry’s face when Louis re-enters the bedroom and she moves to lie down next to Harry on her own side of the bed. 

“Thank you,” Harry says softly, leaning over for a kiss. 

Louis kisses her slowly and pulls back after a moment. “Yeah, I need to get off,” she says. She spreads her legs and immediately rubs at her clit hard, wanting to get off as quickly as possible with how turned on she is. She knows that Harry is watching her and it just spurs her on even more. It barely takes thirty seconds before Louis is coming. She slumps back against the bed a moment later, dizzy with pleasure, and Harry immediately curls into her side, wrapping an arm around Louis’ middle as best as she can.

“Fuck,” Louis says after a few minutes. “You are so sexy it’s ridiculous.”

Harry grins against her neck and then bites down on her shoulder. “You are too. I love watching you get yourself off.”

Louis turns her head and kisses Harry again. “We need to do this again.”

Harry nods, grinning widely. “We do,” she agrees. “That was a lot of fun.”

Louis snorts and tugs Harry closer. She could get used to more of this if it resulted in amazing sex every time.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me [here on tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or even [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥  
> My tumblr ask is always open for cisgirl larry prompts if you have an idea you want to share. Or other pairings like Ziall or Ziam or ot5. Or to talk about girl!1D. Or just to say hi. No pressure. =)


End file.
